hyaenidae_clanfandomcom-20200223-history
Banzai
Banzai is one of the former hyena trio with Shenzi and Ed. Banzai means 'skulk' or 'lurk' in Swahili, but it is also a battle cry in Japanese (Banzai charge). Personality Banzai is the most aggressive and excitable of the trio of hyenas. He speaks in a raised voice and is shown to have little patience, which makes him quick to get into fights, but he tends to submit to Shenzi. Physical appearance He is also rather greedy, often making references to being hungry and asking for food. Banzai tends to come out badly in conflict situations: he gets the worst injuries when the trio are attacked by Mufasa (Shenzi and Ed receive only minor scratches, but Banzai moans that he "won't be able to sit for a week"), is knocked into thorn bushes when chasing Simba, and nearly gets into trouble with Scar when he complains that Scar's leadership is worse than Mufasa's. His appearance generally resembles the unnamed hyena characters. Dark Shadows He doesn't have a very important role compared to Shenzi or even Ed, that had a bigger role when Julia was small. Disney In films The Lion King The hyenas first appear in the Elephant Graveyard that Simba and Nala venture into. The hyenas, under Scar's orders, chase the cubs in an attempt to kill them. While in pursuit, Shenzi catches up with Nala, and is about to savage her when she is struck by Simba, which results in three visible blood-like scratches on her cheek. The hyenas push Zazu into a 'birdie boiler', they plan to kill Simba and Nala and corner Simba and Nala but are thwarted by Mufasa's arrival. They attack him, but are quickly defeated and frightened off. Later, Scar arrives in the Elephant Graveyard, to tell off the hyenas for failing to kill Simba. However, after Banzai and Shenzi ask sardonically whether Scar should kill Mufasa to claim the throne while feasting on a Zebra's leg that Scar supplied to them, they unwittingly gave him an idea: He then informs them of the newly-formed plan to kill both Mufasa and Simba during the song "Be Prepared". Afterwards, they help Scar carry out his plan to kill Mufasa by triggering the wildebeest stampede. Immediately after Scar tells Simba to run away and never return, he commands the hyenas to kill Simba too, but Simba falls into thorny bushes where the hyenas can't follow him. Shenzi decides that Simba is as good as dead out alone in the desert, that if he survives he probably won't come back, and that if he comes back, they'll kill him then. The entire clan then enters the Pride Lands. Some months into Scar's reign, the hyenas' excessive presence in the Pride Lands has damaged the ecological balance. The trio, who appear to be the same age as they were, come to Scar's cave to inform him that there's no food or water, and that the lionesses refuse to follow his orders. Banzai quietly remarks that things were better under Mufasa. Scar angrily orders Banzai to repeat what he just said, Banzai is about to say that he said "Mufasa", but a nervous Shenzi elbows him and Banzai quickly corrects himself by saying that he simply said "¿Que Pasa?". Still touchy about Banzai's remark and angry at being compared unfavorably to his brother, Scar throws them out without listening to their complaints. When Simba returns to overthrow Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed grew worried when Scar learned that Simba was alive and backed away, but then the hyenas demonstrate their continued loyalty to Scar by joining the fight on his side, but most are defeated, and Shenzi and Banzai are ruthlessly beaten up by Pumbaa for calling him a "pig" while Ed watches. When Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed overhear Scar trying to foist all blame for the plot on them to Simba, they furiously turn against their former boss. Alerting the other hyenas to his treachery, they corner Scar after he is defeated by Simba. Scar frantically tries to absolve himself, but the hyenas have had enough of his lies, derogatory treatment, and broken promises, they surround Scar, leap on him and tear him apart, as flames raise around them. They run off after this. The Lion King II. Simba's Pride The hyenas are only briefly mentioned by Nuka as he and his grown sister Vitani arrive at the Elephant Graveyard. He says simply, "This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off." Originally, Zira was going to be accompanied by the hyenas but it was changed to being Outsider Lions after the developers remembered that the Hyenas were the reason why Scar died. However, the three hyenas are never directly referred to by name, and the ones Nuka mentioned have instead been the hyenas not involved in the mutiny against Scar (given the many hyenas seen in "Be Prepared"). The fate of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed is unknown. The Lion King 1½ The hyenas have a fairly major role in setting the story rolling and serve as the film's main antagonists. In their first appearance, they attack a meerkat colony when Timon, who is the sentry on duty of the colony, is daydreaming. They fail to catch any meerkats, but this incident drives Timon to leave the colony to find where he truly belongs. The hyenas make an appearance again during the film's climax at Pride Rock. Some anonymous hyenas are seen chasing Timon and Pumbaa into a cave (after the Hula song in the first film), and are driven away by Pumbaa's flatulence. Timon and Pumbaa insult the hyenas to get them away from Simba so that he has a better chance against Scar - Ed as usual laughs at the joke, and Banzai hits him, while Shenzi tells them, "For your last meal, you're gonna eat those words." Eventually, Timon and Pumbaa are cornered by the hyenas. Timon first balances plates, then performs the can-can, which stalls the hyenas briefly, then break dances with Pumbaa, which Shenzi applauds to before simply agreeing with Banzai to eat them. Finally, he proposes to Shenzi as a desperate move to buy time for his mother and Uncle Max as they dig a tunnel, which she turns down, becoming more and more disgusted at his proposal. Banzai seems to realize Timon is trying to buy time for something, and says, "I say we skip the wedding and get straight to the buffet!" However, this has bought just enough time and the hyenas then fall into the tunnel (presumably transporting them to base of Pride Rock in time to corner Scar), after which they do not appear again in the film. Books In "A Tale of Two Brothers", the young hyenas appear at the beginning where they surround a helpless Rafiki who had just arrived in the Pride Lands. King Ahadi comes to the rescue just in time, with his sons Mufasa and Taka (Scar), and demands that the hyenas leave. The hyenas appear again later, where Shenzi advises Scar to make himself look good by making Mufasa look bad. Scar decided to incite a Cape Buffalo called Boma to fight Mufasa. The plan did not turn out well, and Scar's eye was wounded by the buffalo herd in the process, hence the nickname "Scar". In "Friends in Need", the teenage hyenas appear again at the beginning, where they are preparing to boil a teenage Zazu in the elephant graveyard like in the first film. A teenage Mufasa passes by, scares the hyenas away, and befriends Zazu. Other He has a special scent of. He has the voice of Cheech Marin performing as Banzai in The Lion King. If we could choose for him a song it would be . He is nicknamed Cactus Butt by Shenzi. Quotes The Lion King "I don't know, Shenzi, uh, what do you think, Ed?" "And man, are they...(with Shenzi) Uuuugly!" "Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared...For what?" "Why, is he sick?" "Yeah! Ya hear that?! If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" "Ed...?" Category:Characters